


U Ar N As

by MaskedGamer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Chemistry, Gen, Jason is extremely confused, Texting, Tim confuses him even more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedGamer/pseuds/MaskedGamer
Summary: Jason didn’t study for his Chemistry test and desperate times call for desperate measures. So he does the one thing he can.He texts Tim Drake.





	U Ar N As

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying a hand at every type of story I can think of, so here’s a text format one. It would be great to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading. Peace out.

_Tuesday, 6th May_

* * *

 

_ —> Chats _

**_Tim Drake-Wayne_ **

* * *

 

 

 **Me** (21:44)

timmy timmy timbo timmers tim

 

 **Me** (21:44)

tim get ur fraking ass here

 

 **Me** (21:44)

if u dont i will hunt u down

i hav a test tomorow

and i dont kno shit

u r gonna help me 

 

 **Tim**  (21:45)

It would’ve been better if you’d said this five hours ago. No, I’m not going to help you cheat. Find someone else to do that.

 

 **Me** (21:45)

please timmy imma fail and the brat will win a bet

damian needs to be taken down and i need to pass

 

 **Me** (21:45)

its a deal

u and i can work on rekking the demon

 

 **Tim** (21:45)

As much as I dislike Damian, it’s not an excuse.Come on, study now. You’ve got some time.

 

 **Me** (21:45)

ah ah its not enough but eh

 

 **Tim** (21:46)

Go, you dumbass. Stop typing whatever you are typing.

 

 **Me** (21:46)

bullshit

 

 **Me** (21:46)

would hav asked dick but hes a dick so

 

 **Tim** (21:46)

He’d tell you what I’m telling you now. Go on.

 

 **Me** (21:46)

ur a great bro timmy

 

 **Tim** (21:46)

I know.

 

 **Me** (21:46)

:/

 

 **Tim** (21:46)

goddamn it just go and study Jason. I’ve got this entire paper to write and it’s not going well.

 

 **Me** (21:46)

fine cos u asked so nicely

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Wednesday_ , 7 _th_ _May_

 

 **Me** (9:19)

aye timmy i just esaped to the lavatory

i forgot some stuff

help

 

 **Tim** (9:19)

I’m at class now, Jason. Figure it out yourself.

 

 **Me** (19:19)

no no no tim come back

just a few stuff

 

 **Me** (9:19)

its the chemical name for some of these fraking elements

 

 **Tim** (9:19)

I want to kill you. I’m glad I practiced typing while looking up.

 

 **Tim** (9:19)

Fine. What do you need to know?

 

 **Me** (9:19)

yeaaaah timmys awesome

 

 **Me** (9:19)

whats the name for nobellium

 

 **Tim** (9:19)

No.

 

 **Me** (9:19)

???

 

 **Me** (9:19)

what

u just said ur gonna tell me

 

 **Tim** (9:20)

It’s No.

 

 **Me** (9:20)

...

 

 **Me** (9:20)

man stop it im serious what is it

 

 **Me** (9:20)

okay fine whats sodium

 

 **Tim** (9:20)

Na.

 

 **Me** (9:20)

wtf tim at least tell me what potassium is

its murder writing this stuff in a bathroom stall

 

 **Tim** (9:20)

K.

 

 **Me** (9:20)

whats okay?

 

 **Tim** (9:20)

You mean OK2?

 

 **Me** (9:20)

whats okay too?

 

 **Tim** (9:20)

Potassium Oxide.

 

 **Me** (9:20)

oxide? what oxide

 

 **Tim** (9:20)

O.

 

 **Me** (9:21)

what do u mean by o

 

 **Tim** (9:21)

Oxygen.

 

 **Me** (9:21)

what the hell i asked for potassium and ur giving me oxygen

 

 **Tim** (9:21)

K.

 

 **Me** (9:21)

no no no

 

 **Tim** (9:21)

Nobelium. I thought you knew that already.

 

 **Me** (9:21)

man fine

at least tell me uranium that questions for two marks

 

 **Tim** (9:21)

U.

 

 **Me** (9:21)

yeah I know its up to me but i dunno shit. u said ud help me

 

 **Tim** (9:21)

It’s U!

 

 **Me** (9:21)

NO ITS U

 

 **Tim** (9:21)

That’s Nobelium and Uranium.

 

 **Tim**  (9:21)

Nobelium is not affiliated with Uranium, for obvious reasons. However, they may have other similarities.

 

 **Me** (9:21)

u are an ass

 

 **Tim** (9:21)

Uranium, Argon, Nitrogen, Arsenic

 

 **Tim** (9:22)

U Ar N As

 

 **Me** (9:22)

GAAA

screw u

 

 **Tim** (9:22)

That’s Gallium. However, it has only one ‘a’.

* * *

_You_ _have blocked this contact.  
_

_ Report Unblock _


End file.
